Te seguiré hasta el final
by MarianaVega010
Summary: Bella es una doctora que prefirió ser enfermera y Edward es un chico que la visita en la sala de emergencia. Existe entre ellos una diferencia de edad de 7 años, pero eso nunca fue un obstáculo para Edward. En una de sus visitas al hospital, algo sale mal, y quedan al descubierto los sentimientos y reacciones terribles de una alergia mortal... ¿podrán vivir un amor apasionado?
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia fue la primera que terminé y quisiera compartirla con ustedes!**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Prologo**

¿Qué pasaría si tenemos al amor de nuestras vidas en nuestras narices, y nunca nos damos cuenta? Sería algo terrible porque encontrar a la persona indicada es una fortuna que no muchos tienen, pero este no es el caso de Isabella…

Isabella Swan es una gran doctora que vive con el sueldo de una enfermera, pero a decir verdad, Isabella se confundió de carrera; lo interesante de ella es que desde que empezó a trabajar en el hospital tenía un paciente fijo: Edward Cullen. Ellos se conocieron cuando Isabella hacia pasantía como estudiante de Medicina, su primer paciente fue Edward, y para aquel entonces él tenía 14 años e Isabella 21 y sin embargo la edad nunca le impidió a Edward enamorarse de ella…

Edward suele ser algo torpe, por ello visita constantemente a Isabella en el hospital pero él suele decirle: "solo lo hago para verte, Isabella" y ella a su vez piensa "eres un tonto Edward" al mismo tiempo que le sonríe con cariño, entonces cuando está por terminar de curarlo le susurra: "enamórate de alguien de tu edad Edward" para luego mandarlo de vuelta a su casa.

Así pasaron los años, entre ellos. Edward seguía insistiendo y Bella ya no le prestaba atención al asunto porque él a pesar de ser muy guapo, era solo un niño.

Algo totalmente inesperado pasa y Bella se da cuenta, de las peores maneras y en las peores condiciones, que está enamorada de Edward: pero entonces, ya es demasiado tarde.

Ella solo alcanza a jurarle al oído: "te seguiré hasta el final".

* * *

**Atte. MVB**


	2. Capitulo 1: Una vez más

**Capítulo uno**

Una vez más

6:00 a.m y la alarma sonó como todos los días, de lunes a domingo, pero aunque siempre sea puntual Bella Swan siempre le ganaba por uno o dos minutos, eso bastaba para hacerla sentir victoriosa y levantarla con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ja!- saco la lengua en dirección al reloj - otra vez te gané…- dio un suspiro y llamo a su gato Ed. El animal se asomo por el umbral y maulló suavemente; Ed es de color blanco, orejas rosadas, ojos verdes, tenía 8 años y era la única mascota que ha tenido Isabella.

El minino se trepo a la cama de su dueña y se escurrió entre sus brazos

- hola hermoso- dijo Isabella cerca de la orejita del gato para luego darle un beso en su cabeza. En respuesta el gato ronroneó- ¡vamos! No te duermas de nuevo, tengo que alimentarte e irme al trabajo.-con su mano derecha agarro delicadamente el rostro de su mascota y este se acuno en su mano—vamos Ed.- lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta su pequeña cama. Se dirigió a la cocina, saco del refrigerador el atún y vertió un poco en el tazón de Ed, se lo coloco al lado de su camita y lo observo por un momento mientras se alimentaba. Ella sonrió "eres un hermoso gato Edward" dijo en susurro…

Se fijo en su reloj de pared y gritó muy sorprendida— Dios mío… es tardísimo- eran las 6:30am y ella entraba a trabajar a las 7:00… era enfermera en urgencias y aunque ella no tenía la mejor coordinación del mundo, solo iba a urgencias como la enfermera, no como una paciente.

Isabella Swan tiene 28 años, tiene un gato que se llama Edward, trabaja en el hospital y vive sola en un enorme departamento que compró ella misma con el salario de unos meses como doctora. Sí, Isabella Swan era un doctora desde hace 4 años y ejerció unos 6 meses, luego se dio cuenta que no tenía el valor para decirle a las familias las malas noticias, además de eso, sentía un gran dolor cuando perdía un paciente ya que pensaba que no había hecho suficiente, lo cual hacia que su remordimiento no la dejara dormir.

No lo soportó y se cambio al área de enfermería, estaba más tranquila ahí y se dio cuenta que era feliz ayudando a las personas.

Bella se coloco su uniforme rosa pálido, le quedaba algo grande pero no importaba, y sus zapatos ortopédico que eran muy cómodos. Recogió su mochila con objetos básicos como su celular, cartera y la llave de su casillero en el hospital, pasó por la cama del gato y se despidió.

Llego al hospital a las 7:03. entró y saludo a todos, como siempre hacia.

- Bella, nada mal, 3 minutos tarde para alguien que se quedo dómida—saludó Ángela, quien por gusto le decía Bella.

-Hola Ángela, no me quede dormida sino que Ed me entretuvo en la cama…-Ángela rio por cómo había sonado lo que dijo Isabella, ella simplemente dejó pasar eso pues los hombres era algo que ella quería evitar.

- Buenos días chicas-saludo el Dr. Carlisle

-Buenos días Doctor.-dijeron ambas, a la vez que le sonreían a su jefe

- la sala de emergencia de niños necesita algo de apoyo… ángela, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar?- y aunque parecía una sugerencia, era una orden.

-si doctor—entornó los ojos hacía bella- nos vemos Isabella-decía Angela mientras atravesaba el pasillo para entrar a emergencia de pediatría. Una vez que se adentro en la habitación, Isabella se volvió hacia el doctor.

- Carlisle-amenazó-ya te dije que no.

-Bella, cariño—comenzó- tienes tanto talento…-suspiró- eres una doctora, no una enfermera

-soy una enfermera, y me encanta lo que hago…-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un enfermero traspaso las puertas con alguien en silla de ruedas.

-¡auch! ¡Me duele!- se quejó un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y en el doblillo del pantalón había un poco de sangre, pero él se quejaba de su estomago

-Edward- dijo Isabella con pereza- ¿otra vez aquí, cariño? – y ella se hubiera sonrojado de hablarle así a un hombre pero para ella, Edward era solo un muchacho que visitaba frecuentemente la sala de urgencias…

-Hey, hermosa.—Saludó- Gracias por el recibimiento- esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y ésta logró su cometido: dejar sin habla a Isabella- ¡Agh!... ¿me podrías ayudar Bella?- pidió agarrándose el estomago

-Claro Edward. Emmet por favor colócalo en la camilla-

-Si, Isabella-dijo Carlos, el enfermero, mientras levantaba a Edward y lo ponía en la camilla- ¿te encargas de este muchacho?-preguntó

-Si, este es mío- sonrió y luego le guiño el ojo a Emmet y este salió de la sala

-veo que no necesitas mi ayuda Isabella-dijo Carlisle al observar los habituales movimientos rápidos y precisos de las manos de Isabella al tomar los posibles elementos de trabajo.

-Como dije, este es mío- Carlisle se fue a su consultorio, dejando a solas a Edward y a Bella

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué pasó?-pregunto Isabella dirigiéndose al lado de Edward que yacía en la camilla con los ojos cerrados y hacia muecas de dolor… sin duda él tenía una personalidad increíble, era caballeroso, simpático, romántico, y todo esto lo sabia Bella porque lo conocía desde que ella tenía 21 años, debido a que tenía que hacer pasantía en el hospital. Su primer paciente fue Edward e ingreso por una torcedura del tobillo izquierdo… para ese entonces Edward tenía 14 años.

Si, Isabella era mayor que el por 7 años, pero este detalle no impidió que Edward se enamorara de ella.

-me caí… creo que me desmayo-dijo dramáticamente-bésame princesa- extendió los labios para un beso que nunca llegó. Bella solo rio un poco

-yo creo que la historia es al revés la historia… pero bueno, Edward concéntrate, abre los ojos- ordenó. Él lo hizo y se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy cerca… "solo un poco más..." pensó, pero un dolor en su estomago interrumpió su pensamiento y lo hizo gemir del dolor

-Edward…

-si...-dijo con voz ahogada y contenida

-si te caíste... y por lo que veo tu pierna está mal... –toco su pierna derecha-¿por qué solo te quejas de aquí?-toco su estomago- ¿cómo se supone que te duele el estomago si te caíste?- cuestionó ella.

-dímelo tu, tu eres la doctora

-enfermera-corrigió rápidamente-¿me estás diciendo todo Edward?-dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-sabes que—intentó contener una mueca de dolor- no me gusta parecer débil ante ti- concluyó

- Edward, cariño-dijo mientras su mano acunaba el rostro de Edward- estás enfermo, por ende tienes que estar débil. Yo sé que no lo eres, solo te gusta visitarme mucho aquí al hospital-dijo utilizando el mismo argumento que él decía. Edward sonrió y dijo:

-¿te das cuenta todo lo que hago por ti?

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios :)**

**Gracias por leer**

**MVB**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Es tu paciente!

**Capitulo dos: **

¡Es tu paciente!

-¿te das cuenta todo lo que hago por ti?- entonces inesperadamente Edward empezó a gritar de dolor. Bella actuó rápido, le puso una intravenosa, y en ella, calmantes, los cuales hicieron un rápido efecto en Edward y le permitieron continuar hablando:

-en serio me caí Bella; me golpee el pie con un mueble y mi estomago termino en la esquina de una mesa.

- y el estomago... ¿ya te dolía antes?—ella miraba concentradamente el recorrido de los calmantes hacía el brazo del chico-

-un poco… por eso perdí el equilibrio y golpee con el mueble-después de un minuto dijo- ¿me necesitas para algo mas o ya puedo cerrar mis ojos, y soñar contigo?

-tranquilo, solo sentirás algo frio…- ella le desabotono la camisa y le coloco el estetoscopio encima de donde él se quejaba, en cuenta lo hizo Edward abrió los ojos..

- ¿te gusta lo que ves?—pregunto Edward mientras señalaba sus marcados abdominales-

-Hmmm… si, digo no.-frunció el ceño- Edward esto se escucha mal… ¿desde qué hora te duele el estomago?

- ¡Ja! ya lo dijiste todo… deja de actuar, ya reconociste que te gusto…-después de ver que Isabella seguía seria él se asusto- ¿que tengo?

-dime, desde que hora te duele el estomago-exigió

-desde ayer, como a las 4pm...—la miró fijamente pero ella estaba concentrada- Bella... ¿me voy a morir?

-no...-ella retiro el estetoscopio y desordenó un poco el cabello de Edward, era un gesto que ella siempre utilizaba con él para que se calmara…-ya vengo… -dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿a dónde vas?-dijo el tomándola de la mano…

-a buscar a un enfermero para que te lleve a la ecografía…- ella soltó la mano de Edward gentilmente y se dirigió a la salida.

En el camino se encontró a Ángela

-¿qué pasa Bella?-dice ella al notar su ceño fruncido

-Ahora va a necesitar cirugía…-susurró ella

-¿quién Bella- ambas estaban en medio de toda la entrada para emergencias de adultos… Ángela se disponía a regresar a su lugar porque ya había terminado con los niños

-Edward… creo que tiene repente se acordó de lo que estaba buscando-¡Ángela ¿Has visto a Emmet?

-si… pero está un poco ocupado… puedo traer a Jesse-dijo ella señalando hacia urgencias infantiles-

-está bien… preséntalos—dijo refiriéndose a Edward y a Jesse- yo tengo que subir para hablar con Carlisle y por las ecografías...

-Bella, Carlisle está ocupado, tendrá que ocuparse Tanya…-dijo con cara de fastidio

-¡maldición!...—trató de calmarse y prosiguió- bien, yo iré a hacer lo que te dije- entonces siguió su camino. Subió las escaleras y entro al consultorio de Tanya; ella era sin duda la última persona a la cual Isabella recurriría.

Tanya es una recién egresada, que se cree lo mejor por ser hermosa y sin duda es un asco como doctora, además de ser fría, tonta y… rubia.

Tocó a la puerta más Isabella no espero el permiso y entro a la habitación. Tanya estaba detrás de su escritorio, con la mirada fija en unos papeles que estaban delante de ella…

-oh, Isabella… no te vi llegar-sonrió falsamente-¿que necesitas?

-de ti, no mucho, querida- respondió sarcásticamente Bella—tienes un nuevo paciente. En urgencia—se cruzo de brazos—y te está esperando, ahora.

-estoy ocupada… ¿es que no te das cuenta?-alzo los papeles. Bella enfureció y coloco ambas manos en el escritorio de madera… haciendo un sonido que hizo saltar a la rubia.

-es un paciente… ¡los estúpidos papeles pueden esperar!- dijo con ira contenida pero grito la última palabra, volviendo a sorprender a Tanya.

-Tu, eres una enfermera—comenzó y la cara de fastidio de Bella no se hizo esperar- no me das ordenes, y mucho menos vienes y me gritas en mi consultorio—dijo poniéndose de pie Tanya.

-yo te recuerdo que, si estas donde estas, es porque no estoy yo.—se giró y siguió hablando- tu paciente se llama Edward, creo que necesitara cirugía… atiéndelo.—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso?—dijo cruzándose de brazos

-porque es un ser humano, porque eres, lamentablemente, la única que ha llegado y porque si no lo haces te sugiero que recojas tus cosas. Causalmente, me gusta este consultorio. ¿Entendido?—sin esperar respuesta ella salió de aquel lugar contaminado a olor de perfume barato y se dirigió con Rosalie, la cual hacia las ecografías.

* * *

**Los capítulos son cortos, y la historia también es un poquito corta, pero espero que les guste**

**Un beso!**

**MVB**


	4. Capitulo 3: Mr Simpatía

**Capitulo tres:**

Mr. Simpatía

Ángela fue en busca de Jesse, el cual era un enfermero de pediatría, para que le ayudara a trasladar a Edward a las ecografías.

-¿Jesse?-dijo Ángela. El estaba de espaldas.

-dime Ángela-se volteo y le sonrió amablemente.

-necesito que me ayudes con un paciente-dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar en la dirección de Edward. El la siguió y cuando llegaron vieron que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados…

-Edward, despierta…-le susurro Ángela. Le toco el brazo pero nada…él seguía dormido… o inconsciente.

-mejor que este así-dijo Jesse mientras traía una silla de ruedas y la colocaba cerca de la camilla

-con cuidado… al parecer tiene apendicitis-Jesse asintió y se dispuso a pasar un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Edward y el otro por su espalda. Pero entonces, Edward despertó…

-¡Wow!... ¿qué pasa?-se movió inquieto pero entonces Jesse lo sostuvo más fuerte y con un rápido movimiento lo coloco en la silla de ruedas— ¿pero qué diablos...?—observo todo en la habitación y se encontró con una Ángela que trataba de esconder la risa—oh… hola Ángela-hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano.

-hola Edward ¿te sientes mejor?-dijo tomando la silla de ruedas por detrás y diciéndole a Jesse que se fuera. El solo asintió y salió de la habitación

-algo… pero ahora tengo frio- se quejo- ¿donde está Isabella?—giro su cabeza para mirar a Ángela

-fue a buscar a tu doctora…-dijo en tono seco.

-¿y por qué no puede ser Bella?-dijo el cruzándose de brazos y Ángela pensó: "parece un niño con una rabieta"

-Porque ella es enfermera-suspiro- sabes que es terca- toco la frente de Edward- tienes fiebre…

-ella es una doctora, y si, es bastante terca, aun no acepta que le gusto-hizo un puchero aunque sabía que Ángela no lo vería. Ángela se rio por el comentario pero siguió caminando hacia los ascensores para la ecografía de Edward.

-¿a dónde me llevas?—dijo Edward mientras ella lo metía dentro del ascensor.

-te vamos a hacer una ecografía—dijo Ángela mientras marcaba el piso #2—por cierto... ¿ya le avisaste a tu mamá que estas aquí?—levanto un ceja.

-Hmmm, pues… no—si Ángela no estuviera tan enfermo se sonrojaría- yo estaba solo en casa

-voy a llamarla-aviso Ángela. Entonces se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver a una mujer con bata blanca y cabellos rizados

-oh. Ángela, hola–sonrió falsamente-y... hola

-Edward… mucho gusto-dijo con educación- ¿tú eres?

-Tanya. Tanya Denali. Voy a ser tu doctora—otra sonrisa falsa. Y Ángela tosió para llamar su atención de nuevo…

-permiso Dra.-dijo con ira contenida mientras pasaba al lado de Tanya

-¿a dónde lo llevas? Se supone que es mi paciente—dijo Tanya detrás de Ángela

-a la ecografía-dijo Ángela. Entonces Tanya se puso delante de la silla de ruedas, haciendo que Edward se sorprendiera y que Ángela se enfureciera más. Se arrodilló frente a Edward y dijo con un tono meloso:

-¿qué te pasa, cariño?—eso hizo que a Edward terminara de caerle mal pues lo trataba como a un niño

-¿estoy enfermo, no ve?... si no, no estuviera aquí—después de que dijo esto a Tanya se le congelo su sonrisa en la cara y Ángela reía burlonamente, entonces al final del pasillo salió Bella de una habitación, caminó sonriente mientras miraba sus zapatos y levanto la mirada cuando Edward la llamó

-¡Bella!-el sonreía como un tonto. Pero ella no, al percatarse de que Tanya estaba ahí... arrodillada frente a él y por alguna razón ella sintió un calor que subía por su espalda y acababa en su cabeza, también sentía las mejillas arder y pensamientos nada agradables sobre Tanya pasaron por su cabeza… "estas celosa" canturreó una voz en su cabeza.

-Hola Edward-dijo en un tono un poco serio, aun celosa – ¿ya te presentaron a tu doctora?—dijo mirando a Tanya. Mientras esta se ponía de pie.

-si—dijo el—pero me cae mal-soltó de una sola vez. Ángela luchaba por no reír pero un "Wow" salió de su boca. La reacción de Isabella no fue tan discreta, ella dejo a un lado los celos que sentía y se empezó a reír como nunca en mucho tiempo, luego de que su risa disminuyera un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, para luego susurrarle al oído "Bien dicho, amor" y el por supuesto estaba en las nubes; su risa era angelical y por primera vez le había dicho "amor" él pensaba que no se podía ser más feliz.

Tanya por su parte, estaba que echaba humo, nadie nunca la había despreciado así… y juro internamente vengarse.

-bueno… Rosalie te está esperando Edward, espero que ella… te caiga bien-le guiño un ojo- Ángela voy a desayunar… ¿me alcanzas en la cafetería, vale?

-Claro Bella -respondió esta a la vez que reanudo el paso y dejo a Taanya y a Isabella sola en aquel pasillo

-¿verdad que es una dulzura?—dijo Isabella mientras miraba en dirección a Edward.

-si, Mr. Simpatía-refunfuño Tanya- cuéntame Isabella… ¿que tiene el chico?-dijo sentándose en los asientos de espera, Isabella la miro confundida, se comportaba muy amable, pero se sentó y comenzó a explicarle.

* * *

**Una dulzura Edward n_n jajaja**

**Espero les haya gustado, un beso**

**MVB**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Fátima?

**Capitulo cuatro:**

¿Fátima?

-ingresó con dolor abdominal, y torcedura de tobillo… por los síntomas y el examen físico puede tener apendicitis, no se la gravedad de eso pero no creo que cause peritonitis. Hay que practicarle la cirugía después de que Rosalie confirme lo que digo- le explico tranquilamente

-bueno… ¿y por qué no lo operas tu?—dijo de nuevo con hostilidad.

-aquí no tengo el permiso—se levanto de la silla y se fue dejando a Tanya sola y con la palabra en la boca

-me las pagaras Isabella, te daré en donde más te duele—entonces ella fijo la vista en el pasillo por donde había estado Edward….

Cuando Bella estaba a medio camino de urgencias, se encontró con Jesse…

-Hola Hermosa-saludó Jesse mientras la abraza.

-hola Jesse…-dice un poco distraída

-¿qué tienes?

-nada...-ella lo esquiva y prácticamente corre a urgencias, donde encuentra una escena… un tanto extraña

"Déjeme pasar, por favor"-dice una chica mientras trata de ingresar a urgencias… pero ella, no se veía enferma.

"No, esas son las reglas señorita" contesta el guardia apartándola un poco. Bella se acerca y pregunta

-¿qué pasa?—le pregunta a Xavier, el guardia. Pero el que contesta no es él…

-mi novio está ahí adentro-señala a urgencias—y no me dejan pasar-dice la chica. Bella la observa detenidamente, pues solo había un paciente en urgencias… y ese era Edward. La chica tenía el cabello por los hombros, de color negro, ojos grandes de color café, piel pálida, delgada… y alta. Sin duda una linda chica.

-¿como te llamas?-pregunta Isabella

-Fátima Evans, mucho gusto-le tiende la mano a Bella, la cual duda en responderle, pero finalmente lo hace.

-bien. Yo me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella. ¿Como dices que se llama tu novio?—pregunta mientras conduce a la chica a los asientos de espera.

-Edward Cullen —Fátima sonríe con orgullo. Pero la sonrisa de Bella, sale más bien como una mueca. Siente lo mismo que cuando vio a Tanya arrodillada a los pies de Edward, unos minutos antes pero esta vez era peor, la chica debería tener 18 o 19 años… además de que era hermosa… era muy simpática y no era falsa. "Es la novia de Edward" solo eso pasa por la cabeza de Isabella. La chica está hablando, pero Isabella no lo escucha… ella sigue en shock.

-… ¿el está aquí?-dice finalmente Fátima… había dicho mas palabras, Bella había visto el movimiento de sus labios pero ella no escuchó nada. Cuando reacciona la una pregunta que sale de ella es un "¿Qué?"

-le pregunte si sabe, si él está aquí-dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Ah… si… esta en ecografías—y como invocado, por el ascensor sale Edward seguido de Ángela… Fátima se levanta rápidamente, Bella también lo hace, y se va hacia donde Edward. El tiene la mirada sorprendida y alterna la vista a Isabella y a Fátima.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunta a Fátima. Pero Bella responde.

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto. —entonces Isabella se da media vuelta, y camina rápidamente a urgencias. Ángela, notó los celos que destilaban las palabras de Isabella. Edward también lo hizo, pero no pudo decir más nada, ya que Isabella había desaparecido tras las puertas….

* * *

**Ya sé que es incluso más corto que el capitulo anterior, pero era todo lo que quería tratar en este capitulo**

**Gracias por leer**

**MVB**


	6. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, PERO DEBIDO A LOS PROBLEMAS DE MI PAIS Y ME CONSTANTE PRESENCIA EN LAS PROTESTAS ME HAN TENIDO OCUPADA, PERO ACÁ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco:**

Angela´s point of view

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto. —cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bella tenía una carga de celos, increíble. Ella se dio media vuelta y entro a urgencias.

La chica que estaba frente a Edward, tiene una mirada de confusión y tristeza a la vez. Yo no entendía nada, así que le di vuelta a Edward para que quedara frente a mí, me incline y le dije: "Arregla esto, amigo… cuando acabes con ella-mire a la chica- entra a urgencias sino nos encuentras, quédate con Jesse"-le guiñe un ojo y me fui de aquella incomoda escena.

Caminé rápidamente, me acaba de librar de una situación incómoda con Edward y la chica, pero al entrar a urgencias lo primero que vi fue a Jesse muy pegado de los labios de otra enfermera, la cual poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma frente a mis ojos. Era Bella.

-¡Isabella!—llame. Pero ella no me prestó atención, sino que continúo besándose con Jesse. ¡Qué asco!.

Decidí tomar medidas drásticas. Llene un vaso con agua fría y cuando estuvo lleno, me dirigí a la feliz parejita y le vacié todo el contenido a ambos; ellos se separaron inmediatamente y me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ang yo…-empezó Isabella, mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba de Jesse

-A la cafetería—señale la salida del personal y mire fijamente a Isabella. Ella, antes de dirigirse hacia donde le dije, cogió una camisa seca, luego salió. Jesse por su parte me miraba como si quisiera matarme, pero poco me importaba.

-limpia esto. —señale el agua, y me retire sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Edward's point of view

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte a Fátima. Pero fue Isabella la que respondió

-vino a visitar a su novio… por supuesto. —entonces Bella se dio media vuelta, y camino rápidamente a urgencias. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, entonces Angela dio vuelta a la silla de ruedas y me dijo: ""Arregla esto, amigo… cuando acabes con ella-miró a Fátima- entra a urgencias… sino nos encuentras, quédate con Jesse" me guiño un ojo y se fue, por el mismo lugar donde se había ido ella...

-¿Edward qué te pasa?—ella se acerco lentamente a mí.

-la pregunta es, ¡qué te pasa a ti! ¿Estás loca?—trate de gritar pero aun me dolía el estomago—¿qué le dijiste a Isabella?—cuestione

-yo… -Pareció pensar- Edward es que si decía que era una amiga, no me diría nada, y tampoco me iba a dejar verte—se cruzo de brazos—le dije que éramos novios…-cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y susurre:" Maldita sea" el cual... al parecer Fátima si escuchó— ¿porque tanto drama por eso?—chilló.—¡a ti que te importa lo que piense ella!—ahora si gritaba.

-porque "ella" es la mujer a quien amo y tu vienes y le dices eso, ¡y yo quedo como un estúpido!—le reclame y ella se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Edward, yo…-frunció el ceño preocupada- en verdad, lo siento y…-tartamudeaba las palabras, entonces levante una mano, para callarla.

-¿hiciste lo que te pedí?—ella asintió—¿y entonces qué haces tú aquí?

-estaba preocupada por ti...—Fátima. Era sin duda, mi mejor amiga, la conocí desde que ambos éramos niños. Es una gran chica, pero a pesar de eso nunca la vi de una manera diferente; mi madre decía que yo no veía las cosas y se refería que no me daba cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero claro que me di cuenta, sería un insulto, para alguien tan detallista como yo, y desde ese instante mantuve una distancia sana. Con el tiempo, tuve que empezar a contarle de mi vida amorosa, no para lastimarla sino para que, sutilmente, se diera cuenta, de que no estaba interesado en ella… y no me importaba que Bella nunca se fijara en mi, Fátima nunca sería una opción porque seria como estar con una hermana…

-Gracias por eso… bueno, yo… tengo que entrar. Me van a hacer exámenes-dije señalando la puerta de urgencias…

-te ayudo con eso...—rodeo mi silla y me empujo hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, ella se detuvo y me susurro al oído: "si necesitas que le explique algo a Isabella… solo pídelo" me dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió del hospital… pero no se iría, la conozco, ella esperaría afuera, y esas eran las razones por las que a veces quería enamorarme de ella, es muy comprensiva y me quiere. Pero como dicen por ahí, uno no manda en el corazón.

Termine de entrar a urgencias y lo único que encontré fue a Jesse sentado en una silla, mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, me saludo con la mano, le respondí el gesto pero por mas educación que por otra cosa. Él, por alguna razón, me daba mala espina.

Bella's point of view

El desayuno solía ser mi tiempo favorito, lamentablemente ahora no era así. No con Angela regañándome por besarme con Jesse, algo de lo que me arrepiento, un poco, pero es que estaba molesta y ¿a quien le importa si me ando besando con Jesse? A "él" no por supuesto .Porque le importaría si ya tiene a Fátima. "Malditos celos".

Ang seguía hablando, movía los labios, por eso lo sabía, pero no le prestaba atención, sin embargo hubo algo que sí llamo mi atención.

-…en conclusión, estas enamorada de Edward—dijo ella, dándole un último sorbo a su café. Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. "Es imposible… solo lo celas, porque es como un hermanito, para ti... ¿no?" la respuesta inmediata "no".

-no digas estupideces… ¡es un niño! Además, tiene novia… y—me quede sin argumentos, por lo cual me calle la boca

-Acéptalo Isabella. —observo su reloj—es hora de seguir trabajando—ella se levanto, tiro los restos de nuestra comida y pago. Ella prácticamente me arrastraba a urgencias, entonces vi una escena que no olvidaría…

Angela´s point of view

Al entrar a la sala de urgencias, lo primero que resaltaba era una chica, que estaba en la camilla y un chico en silla de ruedas. Ahora, detallándolos me di cuenta que era la chica de hace un rato, Fátima, sino me equivoco, porque eso fue lo único que dijo Bella en el desayuno, su nombre, y era Edward el que sostenía la mano de ella sin embargo, ella no parecía estar durmiendo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Rosalie, entro a la habitación…

-aquí traigo algo, para…-miro un sobre—Edward Cullen y…-miro el otro sobre—Fátima Evans. Toma-me los tendió y los tome con cierta duda... Isabella que estaba a mi lado, seguía sosteniendo mi mano, pero ahora la apretaba con mayor fuerza…- y no se acostumbren, no soy mensajera—le tiro un beso a Edward y se despidió de Bella y de mi., por su dirección concluí que ella también iba a desayunar.

-¿qué le paso?—Bella señalo a Fátima

-se desmayó—contestó Jesse, en algún lugar de la habitación… yo estaba entretenida con ambos sobres, le pase el de Edward a Bella. Ella soltó mi mano, y se dispuso a abrirlo…

"El resultado de sangre de Fátima Evans es altas cantidades de hormona HCG." La hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana, según recordaba era la bien llamada hormona del embarazo. Nunca me espere algo así…

-¿que tiene ella?—Pregunto Edward "mala pregunta" pensé para mis adentros

-Esto dice que…-mire a Isabella, ella levanto la vista y me miro directo a los ojos—está embarazada—unas traicioneras lagrimas, se acumularon en los ojos de Isabella. Ella lentamente volteo hacia Edward y él solo la miro por un segundo para después, desmayarse.

* * *

**VOY A SEGUIR CORRIGIENDO Y LES DEJARÉ POR ADELANTADO DOS CAPITULOS**

**n_n**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Enamorada?

**Es bastante más corto pero el siguiente es muy emocionante!**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capitulo seis: **

¿Enamorada?

Isabella's point of view

"La chica está embarazada… ya perdiste Isabella" acusaba mi atormentada mente.

Ella estaba ahí, ajena a todo el dolor que me provocaba, el también se había desmayado, y como no hacerlo, iba a ser padre… bien por él.

Me concentre en el sobre que tenía en mis manos, era el de Edward… y lo que había en el papel, no me sorprendió, estaba un poco anémico, y tenía los glóbulos blancos altos, lo cual indicaba que estaba combatiendo algo, que bien podía ser una infección sin importancia pero también decía que a pesar de todo, era apto para la operación. Deje el sobre a un lado y me dispuse a ayudar a Angela mientras acomodaba a Edward en una camilla.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan pesimista. Era como una patada en el estomago y como si te rompieras en miles de pedacitos. Pero la vida continua, ¿no?. seguí trabajando aunque solo tuviera como pacientes a los futuros padres. Fátima necesitaba la orden para mandarla a un ginecólogo, y este le recetara las vitaminas y lo que hiciera falta y Edward necesitaba que sus padres firmaran los papeles para llevarlo a cirugía ya que él estaba inconsciente.

Angela me daba miradas rápidas mientras yo estaba redactando las órdenes… luego de unos minutos, se retiro. 10 minutos después entra a la sala Elizabeth… la mama de Edward

-oh Isabella… gracias a dios, ¿como esta mi niño?—pregunto mientras me abrazaba rápidamente y lo buscaba con la mirada

-buenos días Sra. Cullen… el está por aquí…- le doy la vuelta al escritorio y la condujo a las camillas, que ella no había visto por las cortinas, ella corre a su lado y le acaricia la cara…

-¿que tiene?—pregunta después de un rato

-apendicitis y una torcedura de tobillo… el debería estar despierto, pero…-no sé cómo darle la noticia...

-¿pero?—no digo nada... solo me aparto un poco y descubro la otra cortina donde estaba Fátima—oh por dios… ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-en un principio vino a verlo pero después salió y cuando un enfermero pasaba por ahí, ella se desmayo. Ya se le realizaron pruebas y… ella—esta parte era la que odiaba de mi anterior trabajo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que aun siendo enfermera me libero de eso- ella está embarazada…-susurré

- ¿Como dices Bella?... ¿embarazada?

-si y Edward estaba presente cuando se dijo eso, entonces se desmayo también—dije atropelladamente

-A su papa le va a dar un ataque—negó con la cabeza—que descuidada…- ¿pero es que ella no entendía?... ¡era de Edward e bebe! ¡Y ella lo decía tan calmada! – ¿ella no ha dicho quien puede ser el padre?

- No ha despertado desde entonces, así que no ha dicho nada pero, puede ser de el—señale con la cabeza a Edward… entonces Elizabeth comenzó a reír histérica

-Que cosas dices…-se carcajeó—mi niño y Fátima...-más risas—imposible—dijo después de un rato—ellos son amigos… no novios.

-Ella dijo que lo eran y…-me quede sin palabras.

-¿estas bien querida?... te veo algo pálida

-Yo creo… creo que tengo que vomitar—me tape la boca y corrí al baño dejando muy confundida a Elizabeth, pero no vomite, estuve a punto…

"No es de él" pensaba… "¿entonces cuando despierte que vas a hacer'" me pregunto mi subconsciente. Me mire en el espejo, yo sonreía, solo sonreía. Pensé que aun tenia aun tenía una posibilidad; fue como si se me inflara el corazón de felicidad. Seguramente me veía ridícula… una mujer de 28 años enamorada de un chico de casi 21… ¿enamorada dije?... ¡qué locura! Pero no importaba si el también me amaba.

Cuando regresé a la sala de urgencias me di cuenta de que Fátima ya estaba despierta

-¿como te sientes?—le pregunte mientas revisaba sus signos vitales

-me duele la cabeza—susurro— ¿como estas Elizabeth?—dijo girando la cabeza en su dirección.

-¡niña! ¿Sabes en los problemas que estas metida?... tu padre te va a matar—la cara de Fátima era de total confusión y busco mi mirada esperando respuestas…

-se te hicieron análisis Fátima…

-¿y?

-estas embarazada—ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego frunció el ceño. Entonces una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Ellos podrían no ser novios, pero eso no les impedía haber tenido sexo, entonces...

-es imposible. Yo...—ahora parecía ofendida- yo soy virgen—mire a Elizabeth y ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados… no le creía, ni yo.

-¿eres virgen?—pregunte incrédula. Ella asintió

-seguro se equivocaron… -suspiro— ¿como sigue Ed?—y entonces los tontos celos volvieron a mí como un demonio…

-bien-dije con los dientes apretados. Conté hasta diez y volví a hablar—voy a traer a alguien para que te lleve con la ginecóloga… -me di la vuelta y salí de aquella sala, entré a la de pediatría y ahí me encontré con Angela

-Bells… ¿que necesitas?—como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-que lleves a Fátima con la ginecóloga… dice que es virgen—susurre la ultima parte. Ella alzo ambas cejas y luego frunció el ceño…

-está bien…- y ambas volvimos a urgencias. Una vez que Angela se llevo a Fátima con la ginecóloga hice que Elizabeth firmara el permiso para la operación, luego de eso conversamos, hasta a hora de almuerzo, y fue entonces cuando le tuve que pedir que se retirara, porque teníamos que prepararlo para la cirugía.

* * *

**Besos**

**MVB**


	8. Capitulo 7: Confesiones

**Les publique tres capis de una sola vez porque no creo tener tiempo para hacerlo en los dias siguientes**

**Espero les haya gustado**

* * *

**Capitulo siete: **

Confesiones

Isabella´s point of view

La cirugía no se haría sino hasta las 3 p.m pero necesitaba estar a solas con Edward. Lo único que iba mal, es que él no se había despertado, había sido un simple desmayo, no mas… ¿entonces porque llevaba 3 horas inconsciente? Solo podía esperar y durante esa espera llego Ang con Fátima, por supuesto.

-¡Hey Bella! Ya tenemos a respuesta al dilema de Fátima—anuncio Angela mientras acomodaba a Fátima cerca de nosotras.

-¿que tiene?—pregunte sin mucha curiosidad

-oh… pues, al parecer tiene inflamado un ovario y eso fue lo que causo el falso positivo…

-Ah… pues tienes que tomar más agua—le dije, esta vez mirándola. Ella solo sonreía, pero entonces se percato de que mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Edward y se le quito la sonrisa de la cara, era más que obvio que ella no lo veía solo como un amigo…

-¿cuando me puedo ir a mi casa?—pregunto ella al tiempo que giraba la cabeza en otra dirección

- déjame que te haga la receta y podrás irte—dijo Angela mientras se levantaba de su asiento…

Una hora después, Fátima ya no estaba en el hospital pero, eso sí, me hizo prometerle que le avisaría sobre algún cambio que tuviera Edward y también me pidió disculpas por el malentendido sobre ella y Edward.

Ya eran las 2:07 p.m cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba el cabello….

-Hola hermosa-dijo algo ronco Edward. Yo me había quedado recostada sobre su camilla esperando a que él se despertara, y ahora nada salía de mi boca.

-Hola…—dije tímidamente. Luego él pareció recordar algo... y miraba alrededor

-¿donde está Fátima?—Maldita sea la chica…. "cálmate Isabella" esa voz dentro de mi cabeza ahora ya comenzaba a molestarme Yo solo me preguntaba: ¿puedo dejar de ser tan celosa?

-en su casa—me encogí de hombros

-¿ella es-está embarazada?— ¿por qué tartamudea?… se supone que la chica era virgen…

-no, fue un falso negativo... fueron las hormonas—le dije mientras comenzaba levantarme de mi lugar. Quería llorar por alguna extraña razón, pero no delante de el

-¡Bella!—llamo. Me detuve. —no te vayas… quédate conmigo—pidió… y aunque no me escuchara tenía la espantosa necesidad de decirle: "Para toda la vida" susurre. Me di vuelta y camine de nuevo en su dirección… me senté al lado de él y le tome la mano, mire fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes que se parecían tanto a los de mi gatito Ed.

-¿te algo en la cara?—se toco con la otra mano

-¡No, Tonto!... solo que tus ojos me hacen recordar a Ed…

-¿por qué crees que te lo regale?—me sonrió engreídamente.

**_*Flash Back*_**

-¡Bella!—llamaba alguien a mis espaldas… ese no era un alguien cualquiera, era Edward, tan lindo como siempre, y corría en mi dirección

-¡hola Lindura!—dije una vez que estuve a su altura… no era muy alto, a pesar de tener 14 años.

-Mira—alzo algo en sus brazos—te lo quiero regalar—era un gato… uno muy chiquito, lo tome entre mis manos y lo observe... tenía los ojos verdes.

-¿y esto por qué?—digo acomodando al gatito en mis brazos

-por…-se sonrojo—porque te amo Bella…- le sonreí con ternura… era en verdad el Chico más tierno que había conocido en mi vida.

-bien… entonces lo acepto, pero con una condición.

-la que quieras—dijo sonriendo. Entonces me acerque un poco a él y le susurre al oído: "que se llame como tú"… luego le di un beso en la mejilla, pero el muy vivo volteo la cara y el beso termino en sus prematuros labios.

***_Fin del Flash back*_**

-eras muy travieso en ese entonces…-le acuse

-¿lo dices porque te robe el beso?—al parecer él también se acordaba—créeme fue el mejor día de mi vida y si tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo—esta vez no se sonrojo, que descarado, en mi interior me quería reír… estaba tan feliz

-Edward… ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-Hmmm… suena interesante. Dime de qué se trata—dijo apretando mi mano. Y luego la alzo y la beso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el continuo—no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra que dije ese día…- bajó la cabeza—y aunque tenga que esperar 100 años para escucharte decir lo mismo, yo te amo Bella… desde el primer momento en el que te vi—¿y ahora que se suponía que debía decir?... pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los dos decía nada…- dime de qué se trata el trato—dijo Edward sonriente

-ah… bueno pues. Sí tú te recuperabas de tu operación y no venias al hospital en una semana yo te invitaría a ir al cine… como una cita—dije mirando nuestras manos, al tiempo que me imaginaba a él y a mi tomados de la manos, como una pareja… ¿notarían las personas la diferencia de edad? ¿Podría yo pasar como su madre?... todas estas preguntas estúpidas llegaban e inundaban mi cabeza sin permiso

-me encantaría…-dijo- pero… Isabella, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?—no me había dado cuenta si él no lo dice, era verdad, estaba llorando

-¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto Edward?—le dije mientras el seca mis lagrimas

-¿a que te refieres Bella?—dice ladeando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de limpiar las lagrimas que corrían con mayor intensidad sobre mis mejillas

-nos separan 7 estúpidos años. Yo... yo también te a…-entonces Tanya entra por las malditas puertas... ¿es que nadie puede respetar mi amor por él?

-¡Edward!—chillo ella—¿listo para la operación?—él la fulmino con la mirada y luego me miro a mi…

-¿operación?... ¿Qué tengo?—la pregunta era para mí y sin embargo a Tanya le vale un cuerno y ella responde:

-tienes apendicitis, nada grave, pero ha llegado la hora de la operación— ¿por qué su voz me parecía insoportable? Ah sí, porque lo era.

Prepararon a Edward para la operación, lo que es traducido como: no pude estar a solas de nuevo con él, así que no le pude decir nada…

Cuando estaba resignada, sentada en una silla, alguien toma mi mano.

-princesa… ¿no te vas a despedir de mi?—dice Edward besando mi mano… estaba con la ropa para la cirugía y en una silla de ruedas… me acerco lo mas que puedo a el… estoy a centímetros de su rostro y le digo:

-antes de que entrara la arpía esa, estaba a punto de decirte que te amo Edward…-No tenía idea de donde había venido el coraje, pero terminé mi frase- con toda mi alma—apenas termine de decirle eso y el ya tenía mi nuca entre su otra mano y separo los centímetros entre nosotros.

Besarlo fue como volver a nacer… era como el cielo, suave, tierno, pero al mismo tiempo, muy sensual, simplemente perfecto, pero luego de un tiempo que pareció muy temprano, el se separo de mi pero me mantuvo muy cerca…

-en este mismo instante podría morir… y lo haría como la persona más feliz de este mundo…

-deja de decir tonterías y júrame que saldrás vivo de esa sala de operaciones…-le hice jurar en vano, de esa operación nadie salía muerto, era muy rutinaria.

-lo juro… ¿sino cómo crees que tendría mi cita?—sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, me besó por última vez y la enfermera lo llevo a la sala de operaciones.

Me quede como una tonta colegiala, tocándome los labios

* * *

**Me merezco algun review? :3 **

**MVB**


	9. Capitulo 8: Primera y Ultima cita

**No tenía pensado subirles este capitulo hoy, pero no podia dejarlas más con la duda.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! y en Respuesta a Maluca, aclaro: Nena, para ser más especificas esta historia inicialmente empezó como Edward y bella, luego y para mi gusto la edité y cambie los nombres, sin embargo cuando decidí volverlo a publicar tuve que cambiar otra vez los nombres y por eso consigues errores en los nombres, me disculpo por eso. Lo arreglaré de inmediato**

**ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: **

Nuestra primera y última cita

Angela´s point of view

Fui en busca de Bella pues ya eran las 3:10 p.m y ya deberían estar operando a Edward y sabia, aunque ella no lo dijera, que le aterraba la idea, aunque solo fuera una operación menor, quería estar ahí para darle todo mi apoyo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de urgencias entonces escuche una risa, cuando abrí las puertas, no me lo podía creer. Bella estaba en medio de la habitación, sentada, con su rostro entre sus manos, y reía… su risa, era refrescante, sin miedo, sin cesura, de pura alegría. Camine lentamente hacia ella y me arrodille a su lado.

-Isabella… ¿qué es tan divertido?—dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¡Se lo dije Angela!... ¡se lo dije!—grito lo último, y luego se levanto rápidamente del piso y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Yo no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero sabía que si le preguntaba, rompería su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Solo me acordaba de dos ocasiones en las que la he escuchado reírse así y en todas ellas siempre estuvo involucrado Edward así que algo me decía que esta no era la excepción. Me incorpore y espere a que ella disminuyera el ritmo.

Pasaron cinco, luego 10, y al final 30 minutos y ella siempre estaba haciendo algo pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo seguía sin atreverme a preguntar, solo la miraba y trataba de encontrarle sentido a las pocas palabras que me había dicho.

-Bella… ¿porque estas así?—no pude aguantarlo mas.

-¿como así?—me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-no lo sé… ¿Feliz?

-ya te lo dije… se lo dije-se rio de su propia ocurrencia…-se lo dije a Edward—me dio la espalda.

-¿que le dijiste?—dije mientras caminaba en su dirección

-que el cielo es azul, los arboles verdes, aunque no todos, y que lo amo—dijo después de unos minutos. No podía asimilar lo que me decía, hasta creo que tenia la boca abierta

-¿en serio?... ¡cuéntame! quiero detalles y…-entonces se abrieron las puertas… era Jesse

-¡hola chicas!—saludó... mas no se quedo, al parecer tenía prisa.

-¡bueno!...—dije una vez que él se fue- ahora si me vas a decir que…-y otra vez abrieron las puertas, esta vez era otra enfermera… pero tenía vestimenta quirúrgica.

-Isabella, ya terminamos la operación, supongo que querrías saberlo… está en la habitación A34…-antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar algo, ella se retiro, seguramente trabajaba para Tanya, y no podía decir nada sobre la operación, pero aquí todos querían a Bella.

Isabella no se había movido desde que la enfermera había dicho eso así que le di un empujoncito…

-¿y qué rayos esperas para ir a verlo?—le dije.

-ah... pero… esta recién operado, y Tanya me puede ver... y… y—se calló.

-¿y de cuando acá Tanya es un impedimento para Isabella Swan?... no seas ridícula Isabella. Además, mientras más rápido lo veas, mas rápido me cuentas…-le guiñé un ojo—¡vete ya!—le dije al ver que aun no se movía… entonces solo vi una forma borrosa traspasar las puertas, y después Bella ya no estaba a mi lado.

Isabella´s point of view

El corazón me latía muy rápido, se que era una estupidez preocuparse por una operación así, pero él era lo más importante que yo había descubierto que tenía en esta vida, una simple cirugía no me lo quitaría…

Corrí y corrí, creo que hice el maratón de mi vida… y al fin llegue a la habitación A34. Suspire y luego abrí la puerta.

Había una cama en medio de la habitación, nada más me importaba… era la primera vez que iba a esa habitación y si me preguntaban de qué color son las paredes, no sabría que decir, porque lo único que me importaba era la persona que estaba en aquella cama… Edward… la persona de la cual me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada desde que lo vi, aun cuando era un niño, pero ya no era ese niño, ahora era todo un hombre y para mi gran suerte él también me quería.

-princesa, no te quedes ahí… entra—susurro y sabia que no debería hablar; se veía algo pálido y cansado, pero estaba perfecto… por lo menos para mí. Cerré las puertas a mis espaldas, y me situé a su lado, el tomó mi mano y le dio un beso.

-aun cuando estas medio adormilado, sigues siendo un caballero—dije acariciando su cabello

-¿qué te puedo decir…? es lo menos que mereces—se encogió un poco de hombros—¿sabes qué?... odio la anestesia—dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿por qué?—dije acariciando su mejilla

-siento que arrastro las palabras. Pero tiene su lado bueno… veo dos Bellas—el rio muy despacio, y yo lo acompañe…

-ya pasara… no dura mucho—le consolé—

-Bella...—dijo después de un rato—¿cómo quedamos?—sabia que aunque no quería, estaba cerrando los ojos

-¿a qué te refieres?—dije inocentemente… me había agarrado con la guardia baja… no sabía que responder y era mejor para mi si primero tenía claro la situación en mi mente, pero debía tener tiempo y si él se dormía, me lo daría.

-a pesar de que la maldita anestesia me da sueño, no me dormiré hasta que me contestes, sabes a lo que me refiero…- hasta ahora seguía siendo terco, pensé rápidamente.

-pues… vamos a tener una cita, así que supongo que estamos saliendo…-susurre

-Bella, cásate conmigo—

-¿que?... yo… Edward...—no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. "es solo una palabra. Si" dijo mi mente—Edward, nosotros ni siquiera somos pareja… y nunca hemos salido… y prácticamente no nos conocemos, y…-me quede sin palabras

-puedes dejar de decir "Y…" y nada Bella, yo te amo, tu me amas… no veo nada malo

-ni siquiera eres mayor de edad…- el susurro "buen punto"

-bien… hago de nuevo la pregunta… ¿te casarías conmigo, dentro de 3 meses?—me regalo una sonrisa traviesa…- pero eso sí, serás mi novia hasta entonces…

-Edward yo… ¡Espera!... no me lo habías preguntado, solo me dijiste que me casara contigo…

-es que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta…-se cruzo de brazos, soltando mi mano. Me incline hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo hice lentamente para que el descubriera mis intenciones…. Y como supuse que haría, volteo el rostro, mi beso inocente, se convirtió en uno apasionado.

Dios cuanto lo amo, pensé.

Edward´s point of view

Nunca planee decir eso, simplemente salió y es que definitivamente yo estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Sabía que ella no respondía porque no quisiera sino porque le agarre con la guardia baja; hasta a mi me sorprendieron mis palabras, pero no las retractaría yo la amo, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, por cursi que eso sonara.

Cuando el beso termino ella se acerco a mi oreja y susurro: "Acepto" luego me beso en el cuello y juro por dios que si no tuviera tanta anestesia en mi sistema, la tumbaría en esa cama y la haría mía, pero me conforme con robarle un beso para que después la oscuridad me envolviera.

Isabella´s point of view

No sé en qué pensaba cuando acepte, todo lo que Edward me había propuesto… sabía que era una locura, pero él, era lo que yo quería… a pesar de todo.

Al parecer la anestesia termino de hacerle efecto, pues después de robarme ese beso, se quedo dormido. Lo observe un tiempo más y luego abandone la habitación, con la más grande de las sonrisas, ya eran las 5:20 de la tarde y cuando llegue a urgencias solo encontré a Angela, leyendo un libro.

-Hola Ang-dije mientras me sentaba en una de las camillas. Urgencias estaba, extrañamente solo…

-¡Oh! Mira quien se aparece…-dijo echándome un vistazo y luego "leyendo" su libro— ¿Nos has honrado con tu visita?—dijo en tono sarcástico.

-no, es que Edward ya se ha dormido. —me alze de hombros—hoy no me toca turno nocturno, ya me debería ir a mi casa... Angela puedes…-me interrumpió

-si Bella, yo lo voy a cuidar… pasare por su habitación cada hora y media… no te preocupes, si pasa algo yo te aviso… -canturreó ella… inmediatamente corrí a abrazarla. Poco después, para ser exactos 1 hora después, estaba en mi departamento, con mi gatito Edd.

Yacía en mi dormitorio cuando Edd entro a mi habitación, subió en mi cama, y se acurruco a mi lado…

-hola Precioso—le dije acariciando su cabecita, en respuesta el me lamio la mano—¿sabes qué?... yo creo que vas a tener compañía…-y en verdad no sabía si era porque me entendió o si se le dio la gana, pero levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos..—¿por qué me miras así?—le reñí—no hice nada malo… -se acostó encima de mi—te aseguro que te agradara… es Edward—le dije, entonces los pelos de su espalda se levantaron y él me miro de mala manera…- ¡Hey!... sabes que tu eres único… pero el también lo es. Yo lo quiero, ¿sabes?—ahora solo le acariciaba y miraba en otra dirección...—acepte casarme con el… ¿no es algo muy loco?... si lo sé, si es muy loco. Pero... no lo sé. - y entonces fue que me di cuenta de que hablaba mas conmigo misma que con el gato… "te estás volviendo loca"—acuso mi conciencia. Sonreí y luego apague las luces, Morfeo me recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

6:00 a.m y la alarma sonó como todos los días, pero esta vez, no tenía ganas de levantarme. Le tire una almohada a la ruidosa maquina y me coloque otra encima de la cabeza pero para mi mala suerte, Edd también se había confabulado contra mi… empezó a lamer mi rostro, y vaya a saber dios, como había logrado estar debajo de la almohada.

-ya voy, ya voy!—grite un poco malhumorada—¿diablos que hice para tener tanto sueño?—dije mientras me estiraba…

Y sería la misma rutina de todos los días, sino estuviera tan apresurada por llegar al hospital, así que llegue extrañamente temprano. Mi primera parada fue para llevarle café a Angela, Dios sabe cuánto le debo a mi querida amiga pero buscaba y buscaba y no la encontraba; le pregunte a la otra enfermera de turno y me dijo que estaba en las habitaciones de 3er piso. Sonreí para mis adentros.

¿Por qué las escaleras cansaban tanto?... que yo recuerde eran saludables, o tal vez me hace falta ejercicio o es posible que ya me este cansando por la edad que tengo… "¡Maldición Bela! ¡Son solo 28 años!... no estás vieja"—me grito mi conciencia.. Al fin hace algo bueno, pensé, mientras subía el último tramo de escaleras… "me falta ejercicio… eso es" pensé después de un rato.

Llegue a la habitación A34 y no me preocupe por tocar la puerta, simplemente entre.

Había algo diferente, podía jurarlo; la cama ya no estaba en medio de la habitación sino en una esquina y había una mesa y una silla. Hasta parecía que estaba más iluminado, cuando miré hacia un lado, me encuentro a Ang, detrás de Edward, el estaba en silla de ruedas y ella lo colocó en frente de la mesa, que por cierto, tenia mantel.

-llegas justo a tiempo princesa—dijo Edward

-yo mejor me voy… ahí te lo encargo Bella—dijo Angela pasando por mi lado. La agarre por el brazo y le entregue el café… "¿qué es esto?" le pregunte sin omitir sonido alguno, "tu cita" susurro ella, para luego empujarme dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Angela´s point of view

Lo había planeado con Edward toda la noche, tuve ayuda de la señora de la lavandería y de la cafetería, la cita que se suponía, me conto Edward, seria dentro de una semana, lo tenía ansioso, y quería tenerla así que fui como su hada madrina… Isabella llego justo a tiempo, pues yo ya me tenía que retirar a mis obligaciones…

Tenía un sueño terrible, pero ya había cambiado el turno con Jessica, así que no me podía echar para atrás para empeorar mi labor, ya tenía dos pacientes esperando en urgencias

El Dr. Carlisle apareció 2 veces en la mañana para chequear todo y fueron 2 veces que me lleve un susto tremendo pues no sabía cómo cubrir a Isabella pero él nunca pregunto por ella, sin embargo más de una vez me dedico una mirada cómplice. A Las 12:00 p.m tuve que regresar a la habitación de Edward, pero esta vez para llevarme a Bella. Debo decir que llegue en mal momento, pues ambos estaban acostados en la camilla, durmiendo… cuidadosamente desperté a Bella y la saque de ahí...

-el hechizo se rompió cenicienta… tienes que volver al trabajo…-le dije una vez fuera de la habitación

-¡tú eres una malvada madrastra!—me saco la lengua

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy el hada madrina!... sin mí no hubieses estado ahí—le dije. Entonces ella empezó a reír.

El resto del día, fue muy ajetreado; hubo más de 25 pacientes en urgencias la gran mayoría adolescentes, de esos yo no me ocupaba, debo decir que tengo muy poca paciencia.

A final del día, termine agotada pero seguía mi mala suerte, otra vez tenia turno nocturno…

Bella se retiro a las 10:00pm mientras me cubría, cuando yo tomaba una siesta, pero está de más remarcar que no lo hizo por bondad a su amiga sino por Edward.

Isabella´s point of view

Me daba mucha pena dejar a Angela tan temprano y ella ni siquiera había pegado un ojo en 2 días… me quede todo lo que pude…

Sobre mi cita con Edward, debo decir que nunca tuve una mejor… él a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, siempre fue caballeroso, no podía pedir nada mejor que él.

Me termine acostando a las 12:00am, me pase una hora, aproximadamente contándole toda mi cita a mi gatito… y cuando me di cuenta, el ya se había dormido así que decidí que también era mi turno.

La maldita alarma sonó más temprano de lo que pensé, trate de apagarla pero nada funcionaba así que me levante y tire el artilugio pero me di cuenta de que seguía sonando, estaba casi segura de que ya no era la alarma…

Era mi celular, tenia cuatro llamadas perdidas, todas de Angela, comprobé la hora y eran las 3:47 am… ¿para que ella me llamaría a esta hora? Mi mente trabajo rápidamente mientras me vestía para ir al hospital. Una respuesta vino a mí: Edward… algo le había pasado a Edward…

No quise seguir con mi oscuro pensamiento, pero entonces un dolor se instalo en mi pecho, tenía razón, algo había pasado.

Me faltaba una cuadra para llegar al hospital, estaba corriendo, entonces entró otra llamada de Angela pero no me detuve a contestar, simplemente corrí mas fuerte.

Llegue a urgencias con el corazón en la mano… no encontraba por ninguna parte a Angela… pregunte y dijeron que estaba en terapia intensiva…

Finalmente la encontré, estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo, y sollozaba.

-¿qué pasa Angela?—dije arrodillándome a mi lado

-Bella… ¡oh! Bella… yo… yo lo vigile cada hora y media pero… él… ¡maldición Bella!...—solo eso logre entender, pues ella seguía llorando… no había duda, se trataba de Edward… me levante de ese lugar y entre en la habitación más cercana… ahí estaba el, extremadamente pálido y su piel un poco sudorosa, estaba conectado a muchos cables, tenía un ritmo algo acelerado en el corazón. Entre y me coloque a su lado… no estaba dormido, pero tampoco completamente consciente…

-Bella...—susurro

-¡Edward!.. ¿qué te pasa?... ¿amor que te pasa?—dije rápidamente. Entonces por la puerta entro Carlisle, seguido de Angela, la cual tenía los ojos rojos…

-¡Carlisle!... ¿qué le pasa a Edward?—dije con lagrimas a los ojos

-Bella, ¡yo lo siento!... debí vigilarlo mejor… -entonces Angela comenzó otra vez a llorar

-Isabella—dijo esta vez Carlisle—Angela encontró a Edward con una reacción alérgica, al parecer, aún no lo sabemos, le han inyectado penicilina… y…

-¡como puede ser posible!... ¡eso está en su historial médico!... es muy alérgico a ella… y… y...—ya no podía continuar, un nudo se formo en mi garganta… yo sabía la consecuencia de su reacción alérgica pero nunca llego a mayores sin embargo ahora…

-Carlisle…. Ya lo medicaron, ya se está recuperando, ¿verdad?—solloce mientras lo observaba detenidamente… no parecía estar mejorando

-Bella, Angela lo encontró hace una hora, le hemos medicado pero al parecer ya entro en el shock anafiláctico, su cuerpo no reacciona ante el clorhidrato de **adrenalina…** ha pasado mucho tiempo y no vemos mejoría…-bajo la cabeza. Yo solo podía mirar a Edward… ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? "dios mío, ayúdame, no me alejes de su lado" pensaba.

-Carlisle… él no se puede...—tan solo pensarlo me dolía… ¿como todo cambio en tan solo unas horas?... ¿cómo puede ser posible que le estoy perdiendo?... ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?—Carlisle no hay una oportunidad para que…-ahora las lagrimas eran incontenibles… yo misma sabia la respuesta… no había oportunidad… solo se disponen de 10 minutos después de que la penicilina haya entrado en su sistema, sino se hace en ese tiempo solo era cuestión de esperar…

-ya llamamos a sus padres… deben estar en camino… mejor los dejamos solos—dijo un momento después, luego... ya no estaban en la habitación…

-Edward… amor… estoy aquí—dije secando un poco su frente, y tomando su mano, él la apretó después de pocos segundos.

-Bella… mi princesa… no llores… -dijo débilmente… cada vez su respiración iba aumentando… tenia taquicardia.

-no hables, ¿sí?... –dije entre sollozos—Edward no me dejes…-le suplique. Mis lágrimas corrían con mucha fuerza por mi rostro; no sé cómo, pero él se las arreglo para limpiar algunas…

-estaré siempre cuando me necesites, nunca te dejare, tu eres mi vida, ¿recuerdas?... ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe?... eso no tiene sentido entre nosotros, nuestro amor durara por siempre… nunca lo olvides mi princesa- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban muy claros, tan cristalinos por las lágrimas. Yo simplemente le bese, nuestro último beso que duraría para todo lo que me quedaba de vida…

-Edward, no me dejes, te lo ruego… no dejes de luchar—dije mientras colocaba mi rostro sobre su pecho

-los latidos de mi corazón están contados y todos laten por ti, nunca olvides que te amo, nunca lo olvides Bella… Te amo…- cerró los ojos.

-yo también te amo Edward—le dije al oído—te seguiré hasta el final, lo juro… te amo…- entonces escuche el peor sonido del mundo el de la maquina que me indicaba que finalmente su corazón había dejado de latir.

Llore. Solo llore. Su pérdida me dolía en el alma, es como si se hubieran llevado mi corazón, no tenía ganas de vivir, si él no estaba conmigo.

Yo estaba llorando, pegada a su mejilla.

Aun era muy pronto para que él estuviera frio pero ya no sentía ese calor que emanaba de él, de repente siento una lagrima, no es mía… es de él… El hombre que ame, amo y amare toda la vida, a pesar de su muerte, a pesar de la mía… porque hoy, murió junto a él, Isabella Swan

No me importaba que no nos hubiéramos casado oficialmente, porque siempre yo sería suya

* * *

**Quizá presagiaban que esto pasaría, y si las dejé confundidas pido disculpas xD aclararé todo en el Epilogo**

**Gracias por leer!**

**MVB**


	10. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO: **

Te dije que seria para siempre

Nada había sido diferente este fin de semana excepto esto, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi Isabella yacía en la habitación de huéspedes, sin vida…

Yo no podía estar más devastada… hacia 2 horas yo había almorzado con ella y ahora, ella ya no me mira con esos ojos chocolates que parecen estar entrando a tu alma, simplemente está ahí, muy quieta, en esa cama.

Me senté a su lado y agarre su mano, cuanto me dolía. Me levante y cerré las puertas, no quería que mis hijos presenciaran esto, ni siquiera Ben… ni siquiera yo debería estar aquí, tan tranquila como si nada. ¿Pero qué opción me quedaba? ¿Llamar al 911? ¿Para qué? Si ella ya estaba muerta.

La observe de nuevo; su cabello corto, mas blanco que castaño… sus manos arrugadas, descansaban encima de su estomago y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios sin color. Ella quería esto, pensé. Lo quiso justo después de la muerte de Edward… siempre anhelo la muerte, como una amiga fiel, que algún día vendría por ella…

Me coloque de nuevo a su lado, y le sonreí mientras me limpio las lagrimas, que sin permiso salieron de mis ojos. Aún me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo, aun me atormentaban los 25 años para ser exactos…. 25 años, que viví con la culpa de la muerte de Edward

Nadie nunca se canso de repetirme, que no la tenía pero nunca acepte esa respuesta…

La primera semana de la muerte de él, Isabella no se dejo ver… ni siquiera fue a su funeral, la busque muchas veces en su departamento, pero nunca me abría la puerta; un día sin más ella apareció en el hospital, con su carta de renuncia. Poco tiempo después, me entere de que estaba de viaje, en Inglaterra. Regresó al cabo de 5 años. No era la misma Isabella, nunca volvió a ser quien era, pero se veía mejor

Nuestra amistad, siempre perduró, y ella me conto todas sus aventuras en aquel país tan extraño, también me dijo en el momento cuando el pequeño Ed también había partido a un lugar mejor, según ella y que ahora solo me tenía a mi; desde aquel entonces, fuimos inseparables, hasta ahora…

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado de un pequeño sobre que descansaba al lado de Bella… era un poco pesado, para ser una simple carta. La abrí y comencé a leer:

"Mi querida amiga, no sirve para mi… es más fácil decir que fuiste mi todo, en todo momento. Mi Ángela… te agradezco cada fin de semana que me dejaste quedar contigo, tu familia es lo más refrescante que nunca probé en muchos años. Sabes mejor que yo, que anhele este día mas que nada en el mundo, al fin me reencontraría con mi Edward y eso es algo que no tiene precio para mí

Todos estos años, la sola idea de que algún día lo vería de nuevo, me reconforto, tanto, que agradecía por cada día en el cual me levantaba

Algo que jamás te dije, fue mi gran secreto para no llorar su muerte, pero sabía que si te lo decía, me mandarías con algún loquero, y créeme, a mis 50 años, ya no estoy para aguantar lo que me digan los loqueros, ahí te va:

Nunca necesite a un hombre a mi lado, porque ya lo tenía a él, todos los días a toda hora el estaba conmigo… si, Becca, yo veía a Edward y sé que te parecerá una locura, pero es la locura más hermosa que he tenido.

Lo descubrí después, de un incidente en Inglaterra (si quieres entenderme mejor, revisa lo que esta adjunto a esta carta)"- me detuve cuando leí esto último. Pase las hojas y encontré un recorte de periódico de Inglaterra que decía: "EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO TERMINA CON LA VIDA DE UNA MUJER.—después de que leí el titulo me quede impactada… observe todo el recorte, y encontré que habían remarcado dos partes del periódico con resaltador.

La primera decía: La desafortunada victima tenía por nombre: Tanya Denali, de 23 años de edad fue localizada por funcionarios de la policía. Se descarta suicidio

La segunda marca, dijo algo todavía peor: La única sospechosa en el caso, es la estadounidense, Isabella Swan. Ella alega no estar involucrada, pero se conocían pistas que comprobaban la enemistad entre las dos individuas… Tanya Denali, presenta numerosos cargos; entre ellos: Homicidio, negligencia médica. Se le acusaba de todo esto en estados unidos; por la misteriosa intoxicación del joven: Edward Cullen.

No podía creer lo que leía. Simplemente, era increíble; deje a un lado el periódico y retome la carta de Rosemary:

"Sé que ya leíste el periódico, así que te lo explicare… me acusaron de asesinato pero nunca pudieron probar nada, tampoco te dire si lo hice o no, pero para tu tranquilidad, no lo hice… =) razones no me faltaban, si quieres una prueba, al final hay un papel… léelo."—busque el bendito papel, pero mis manos eran un manojo de nervios. Finalmente cuando lo halle comencé a leer la pequeña letra:

"-yo te vi… las cámaras de seguridad muestran que tu le inyectaste eso, justo antes de que Angela lo revisara…-dice Isabella Swan

-Vaya… que buen trabajo. Y si… yo lo hice, ese mocoso y tú me tenían harta… aunque salió mejor de lo que pensé… nunca imagine que acabaría muerto- dice Tanya.

-eres una perra, ¿Sabes qué?... espera la muerte maldita arpía, muy pronto te hará una visita, de eso me encargo yo- dice Isabella Swan. Tanya Denali, se desconecto"

Era una conversación de chat… y fue el mismo día de la muerte de Tanya… "Isabella, si me estas mintiendo, cuando te encuentre allá arriba, te voy a matar de nuevo" le dije bajito a Isabella que aún mantenía la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Retome la carta de Bella… ya quedaba muy poco para el final:

"¿qué te dije?... nunca fue tu culpa. Bueno, donde me quede: después de la muerte de Tanya, me sentí en paz. Sí lo sé, es extraño, pero así paso… unos días después, sentí que estaba rota y yo estaba llorando cuando Edward se apareció ante mi hablamos de todo y de nada, estaba segura que no era un recuerdo era el y no estoy loca, pero así paso…

No tengo mucho más para revelarte en esta improvisada carta, solo despedirme de ti y darte las gracias por todo; sabes que fuiste importante en mi vida…"

PD: Despídeme de tus niños y de Ben; También de las hijas de Fátima… y diles que los quiero. Hasta pronto… Mi Angela"

Termine peor que cuando comencé a leerla, su despedida me dolía en el alma… pero sabía, que sería un Hasta pronto y no un Adiós.

Sabía que no podía quedarme para siempre con ella en esa habitación. Unas horas más tarde, organice todo, con ayuda de mi esposo Ben, para el funeral de Isabella y recordé lo que ella dijo una vez, hace 15 años: cuando llegue el momento de ir tres metros bajo suelo, quisiera ir al lado de Edward, de donde fue enterrado.

Así se hizo; en este momento estaba viendo como bajan el ataúd, se encontraba justo al lado de Edward… como ella siempre quiso.

Una vez enterrada, comenzaron a colocar la lapida… tenía como inscripción esto:

"Tu partir fue temprano, pero tu amor infinito… se que nos volveremos a ver." Isabella de Cullen

"Por las palabras que te susurre, pero me hubiese encantado de que el mundo se enterara" Edward Cullen. Leí ambas inscripciones y me arrodille en medio

-Se que ustedes estarán bien, pero es duro dejarte partir Bella…-mire su lapida—Edward, cuida de ella, es lo mas preciado que tengo… Hasta pronto.

Isabella´s point of view

Nunca me imagine el cielo, juro que trate de no hacerlo, pero ya tenía expectativas en mi cabeza: todo blanco y así, pero en cambio era mi primer departamento, algo diferente, lo podría jurar. Pero mi memoria ya no era como antes, así que lo deje pasar…

-¡Edward!—llame—¡Edward! ¿Donde estas?

-justo aquí—y paso sus manos por mi cintura—hola princesa...—beso mi mejilla—

-¿aun crees que soy una princesa?... Edward tengo 53 años… y tú con tus perfectos 21…-dije dándome la vuelta y mirando sus ojos, que parecían hipnotizarme

-¿estás loca? Yo te veo exactamente como cuando te conocí…- cuando dijo eso, desee tener un espejo y no sé cómo pero apareció en mi mano. Al verme la imagen que ahí se reflejaba, era mi rostro a mis 28 años.

-¿esto es en serio?—le dije tirando por ahí el espejo

-te dije que seria para siempre… -dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios

-¿por qué no apareciste la última semana?—le dije agarrando su mano y llevándolo a uno de los sillones.

-estaba arreglando esto—señalo a su alrededor—supongo que se me paso el tiempo, pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa—sonrió con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento - este es nuestro cielo…- me beso de una forma que… debía ser prohibida en el paraíso, sin embargo no me importaba, me dediqué a sentir cada roce de sus labios contra los míos. Él, luego de unos largos segundos, se separo un poco y me dijo:

-Te amo Isabella

-yo también te amo Edward-el beso parecía nunca tener fin, pero no importaba. Ya que, como el mismo había dicho, seria para siempre.

Y todo era perfecto, no había años que nos separaran, ni Tanya que arruinara mi felicidad, pero sobre todo cumplí mi promesa, Lo seguí hasta el final…

**FIN.**

* * *

**Se que fui mala, pero tengo cierta obsesión con matar a Edward :c sin embargo no estoy a favor de finales tristes, y aunque sea fantasioso este Epílogo lo disfruté, asi como disfruté escribir y compartir mi primera historia terminada.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos en Cyber Amor! Un beso**

**MVB**


End file.
